Los Merodeadores en California
by Loony Dany
Summary: Sirius es un poco precipitado, y dice algunas cosas sin pensarlas, por otra parte, Remus está un poquito malhumorado, por que la estúpida luna llena se acerca, y James es el que se toma mejor las cosas. A pesar de las diferencias estos chicos son mejores
1. Chapter 1

**Nota De Dany: **Cómo ya lo saben, yo no soy Rowling, ni siquiera soy escritora, solo es una manera de pasar un muy buen tiempo, entretenerme, etc... espero que les guste este fic, y si no les gusta… bue! Ojalá les guste Okis? Bye!

**Los Merodeadores en California**

**Capítulo 1: Las metidas de pata de Sirius. **

Estaba como todas las noches antes de la luna llena, recostado en su cama, con una botella de cerveza de manteca en una mano, y una revista en la otra. La revista se llamaba: _"Conoce el mundo a lo Muggle", _y estaba abierta en una página en que se podía ver una hermosa playa, y gente de tomando sol.

- Oye, Lunático- le llamaron.- Que haces?. – Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Sirius intentando ver la revista.

- Y a ti que te importa, metiche?.- Le contestó Remus.

- Solo quería ver… Wow!.- Su amigo se quedó embobado mirando las fotografías de chicas en bikini.- O¬O! WOW.- Repitió.

- Qué pasa?.- preguntó James acercándose también.- WOW!- Los dos chicos se quedaron embobados mirando las fotografías. – Quiénes son esas! (NdD: ¬-¬ubabosos...)

- Esas, baboso son chicas americanas. Inculto!.- Le dijo Remus.

- Americanas!.- le preguntó Sirius.- Y de donde son?.- Remus puso sus ojos en blanco y respondió de malas.

- Son de América tontito, de donde más.

- América?.- Le dijo James.- y tú que haces mirando a chicas de otro continente?.- Remus volvió a levantar la vista y le dijo

- Lo mismo que tu… Admirándolas.

- Y de qué parte de América son?.- Preguntó James.- Cómo que de qué parte.- Esta vez Sirius se quedó mirando a sus amigos sin entender ni Jota. (NdD: Pobrecito! Entiéndanlo, sólo tiene… 17 años? n.ñ)

- Ya sabes.- Dijo James mirando a Remus.- América del norte, del sur o central?.

- Qué?- Exclamó Sirius, el pobre no entendía nada.

- Pero qué ignorante!.- Le dice Remus.- Para tu mayor información América está en el sector Occidental de nuestro planeta, que se llama "Tierra", por si no lo sabías. Y se divide en América del Norte, que está en el norte, central, o sea del centro, o del sur, que está en el sur.

- Oye, Si lo sabía, No me trates como a un bebé! ÓnÓ

- Entonces no actúes como uno!.

- Ok, no peleen, pero no me respondiste Remus, de donde son.

- De California Prongs. De California.

- Cali… Cuánto?- dijo Sirius, al ver las caras de sus amigos saltó.- Cómo voy a saber qué diablos es Clafirnoa. (NdD: Sí, está bien es un poco ignorante, pero no le enseñaron nunca!)

- California!.- Le corrigió Remus.- C-A-L-I-F-O-R-N-I-A.

- Discúlpame por no ser una asqueroso sabelotodo!

- A quién llamas sabelotodo!

- CÁLLENSE!.- James se había puesto de pie y miraba a sus amigos enfurecido.- Padfoot, si no quieres que te traten de ignorante, entonces te aconsejo que estudies geografía mundial, y tú Remus, si no quieres que te llamen Sabelotodo, entonces sé paciente y explícale a tu amigo, si?. (NDD: Así me gusta, calmado y comprensivo)

- ES QUE CÓMO PRETENDES QUE TENGA PACIENIA SI NI SIQUIERA LE INTERESA SABER ALGO SOBRE EL MUNDO, ÉL VIVE EN SU BURBUJA, Y TE APUESTO QUE NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE HABÍA OTRO PAÍS QUE NO FUERA INGLATERRA, Y APOSTARÍA MI CABEZA A QUE PENSABA QUE INGLATERRA ERA UN CONTINENTE!

- CLARO QUE NO! PORQUE NO HAYA VIAJADO TANTO COMO TU NO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGA QUE CONOCER A TODO EL MUNDO…

- ES CULTURA GENERAL IDIOTA

- NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA.- Para ese momento, Sirius y Remus estaban de pie, el segundo un poco más alto y tenían la cara roja de furia e impotencia, mientras James se dejaba caer en su cama murmurando…

- No hay derecho… - Mientras sus amigos seguían gritándose insultos que iban en aumento, James tomó la revista, y vio un peculiar aviso, se le encendió una ampolleta, y se dirigió a sus amigos.- Oigan.. miren se me ocurrió que quizás nosotros…

- LICÁNTROPO.- (NdD: O.O, con eso no se juega…) Remus, James y Sirius se callaron en un instante, James miraba a Sirius y Remus, Sirius miraba al piso enfurecido, y Remus miraba a Sirius aún más enfurecido…

- Repítelo.- Le dijo, su voz temblaba.- QUE LO REPITAS!.- Sirius se quedó en silencio, entendió que había metido la pata, pero no iba a pedirle disculpas. Levantó la cabeza desafiante, y repitió. (NdD: No, no lo repitas, no lo repitas!)

- He dicho Licántropo.- (NdD: Si basta para que le diga que no lo repita, y lo repite!)Remus saltó sobre Sirius, y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras James intentaba separarlos.

Cuando al fin Remus se tranquilizó, salió por la puerta pateando todo lo que tenía a su alcanza, y cerrando con un portazo. James ayudó a Sirius a levantarse. Éste tenía sangre en las narices y en la boca, y estaba furioso. De la nada, James le lanza un golpe suave en la cabeza, se lanza a su cama, y le dice a su amigo.

- Esta vez te pasaste Padfoot.- Sirius solo se frota las costillas, y asiente. Esta vez se había pasado.

**--Fin del Cap--**

Holassss, y este es mi primer fic, y mi primer cápitulo, sí, lo sé. Puse al pobre Sirius como un Ignorante y mal amigo, y lo siento mucho, prometo que lo arreglaré, es que el pobre no controla sus impulsos!. Y sorry por poner a Remus tan enojón, pero es que se acerca la luna llena, y estaba además, tan cansada de que lo pusieran como el "nerd", que quise cambiar un poco, y que Jamsie boy fuera un poco más maduro.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y que me escriban…. Si lo hacen seguiré escribiendo, si no lo hacen… no engaño a nadie, también seguiré escribiendo… pero porfissss escriban, si? Adelantos para el próximo cáp.

- Sirius aún no le pide disculpas a Remus.  
- Remus pasa su luna llena solito y sin amigos.- James aún no les dice su idea.  
- Aparecen las chicas.

Adiosín…. Y escriban!

Loony Dany  
Loca Desatada  
Enamorada Perdidamente De Remsie.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdD: **Ya lo saben… yo no escribo para ganar dinero… los personajes no son míos… y todo esa bla bla bla…. Solo lean, si?.

**2. Remus colérico, Sirius inmaduro y Jamsie hace de consejero…**

- Ten cuidado Lupin!.- le dijo una chica pelirroja enfurecida por que el chico la había empujado al pasar.

- Cállate Evans.- Le espetó Remus y se fue empujando a otros dos chicos de segundo, que salieron disparados.

Mientras Remus salía echando humos por las orejas, en la habitación de los chicos de 7º, James le decía a su amigo.

- Y ahora que vas a hacer padfoot?

- No sé. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Mmmm, no lo sé, quizás pedirle perdón?.- Respondió James con sorna.

- CLARO QUE NO!.- Saltó Sirius que tenía una bolsa con hielo en la mano y se la ponía de vez en cuando en la boca.- SIRIUS BLACK JAMÁS PIDE PERDÓN¿Para qué era el hielo?

- No tengo idea, mira, tienes que pedirle perdón hoy día…

- QUE NO!... Además… porqué hoy?

- Por la luna tontito. (NdD¿Porqué no le tienen paciencia, Dios mío! NdSiri: Eso! Pk no me tienen paciencia!)

- Qué #€ tiene que ver la luna en es… oh, es luna llena… lo olvidé.

- Sí… últimamente se te han olvidado muchas cosas…(NdD: Buen punto…)

- Si, si… no es necesario que me lo refriegues tanto, ok?

- Bueno… pero después no me pidas ayuda…

- Ja, ja… yo, yo no necesito ayuda…

- A no, y que tal esa vez que perdiste la varita de Remus, eh?... no te acuerdas?

- Qué?... no mientas…- Respondió Sirius un poco colorado.

- O quizás esa vez en que rompiste su escoba….

- Yo no lo hice!... además que importancia tiene, yo tenía trece años!

- No Padfoot, fue el año pasado…

- Está bien, sabía que te pondrías de su lado! Anda a consolarlo si tanto te importa!

- Que inmaduro eres Sirius!

- No soy inmaduro!

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que dijo tu madre cuando te fuiste de tu casa? (N/A: Puso el dedo en la llaga)

- No hables de esa vieja en mi presencia.

- Ves, eres un inmaduro!- Gritó James y se fue de la pieza también enfurecido.

- Eso, huye! Solo te vas porque no tienes qué decir, cobar…- en ese momento un libro cayó en la cara de Sirius del otro lado de la puerta.- Genial…

Sirius se dejó caer en su cama, convenciéndose de que él tenía la razón, mientras el chico se subía el autoestima, en la pieza de las chicas éstas hablaban de cualquier cosa, hasta que una de ellas preguntó algo que la había estado incomodando hace algún rato.

- Qué le pasaba a Remus?.- le preguntó Susan a Lily.

- Como voy a saberlo, Sus.

- Era solo una pregunta Lil.

- Por lo que parecía otra vez discutió con Black.- aportó Jane desde su cama mirando a ambas chicas.

- Honestamente Jane, es lo que menos me importa…- sentenció Lily

- Claro, si a ti lo único que te importa es tu querido Jamsie… cierto Lily?.- Le preguntó Sus.

- Sus…- le advirtió Jane. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, completamente aburridas. Estaban a Jueves, y el sábado saldrían a vacaciones, y generalmente los últimos días de clases eran aburridísimos.

- ¿Qué harán estas vacaciones?- Preguntó Sus de repente

- Nada…- Confesó Jane.

- Soportar a mi hermana.- Le espetó Lily.

- Yo tampoco voy a hacer nada... podríamos juntarnos… ir a alguna parte…

- Si, y adonde?- le dijo Jane sin siquiera levantar la vista.

- No lo sé… - respondió Sus con tono soñador… de repente se incorporó de golpe, asustando a sus amigas.- Tengo una idea!

- Es un estúpido, engreído, imbécil, insignificante, y es…

- Tu mejor amigo.- Terminó James.- Vamos Moony… tu lo conoces, el es un poco precipitado…

- UN POCO?.- Saltó Remus, él y James estaban en la Casa de los Gritos, ya que eran las 7.30 pm, y la luna salía poco antes de las 8.00 pm.

- Bueno… pero es que Remus, es Sirius, entiendes?.- le decía James a Remus intentando que a éste se le pasara el enojo, cosa que iba a ser muy difícil, ya que tanto Sirius como Remus tenían un orgullo aún más enorme que su éxito.

- No, James. No lo entiendo, y no lo voy a perdonar ni hablar hasta que me pida disculpas. (N/A: La inmadurez puede llegar a ser contagiosa)

- Sabes, ustedes dos son iguales, los dos orgullosos, los dos infantiles, los dos..

- YO NO SOY INFANTIL!.- Gritó Remus alterado.

- No, claro que no, seguramente yo me imagino cosas.- Se burló James, luego se levantó del piso, y se dirigido a la puerta diciendo.- Ahora mejor me voy antes de que Sirius haga alguna otra estupidez.

- Como quieras, Prongs, como quieras.- Al cerrarse la puerta, Remus miró hacia el cielo, unas nubes se movieron dejando ver a la luna llena…

**--Fin del Cap--**

Y se acaba otro capítulo. Aún no he hecho nada respecto a la inmadurez de Siri boy, pero es que… todavía no venía al caso que se pusiera maduro el chico. Para el próximo capitulo les aseguro que:

- Sirius hace varios intentos de pedirle disculpas a su amigo, todas en vano.  
- Remus ignora a Sirius y se muestra más enojón que nunca.  
- Jamsie al fin da a conocer su idea, un completo fracaso.  
- Sus también dice su idea, un completo éxito.  
- La aparición fugaz de Snapy.

Adiós, y sigan leyendo! Besos y saludos;

Loony Dany


	3. Chapter 3

**NdD: **Hola de nuevo! Demás está decir lo que me aburre decirles una y otra vez… pero de los diré igual, ya que yo no soy Rowling, los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo, los escribo, y me enamoro de ellos.

Lily-cPotter: weno ya ves con Remsie y Sirius, no lo pueden evitar querida, son como son, no mas estos dos ingratos, gracias x tu review y siguel leyendo! bye!

Valito: Hulas! el pobre Jimmy a estado a punto de gritarle a sus amigos pero de buenas se controla (algo que sin duda necesita Siri… autocontrol), Sé que han sido cortitos los capítulos, y el de ahora también es cortito, y lo n mucho, desde ahora prometo que los haré más largos, si?... las cosas entre los chicos se arreglarán con el tiempo, es algo que ellos necesitan para dejar de lado el maldito orgullo, Lily y sus amigas son muy importantes en la historia y no dudes que las pondré más seguido, gracias por tu rr, y sigue leyendo, ok?... besitos, Dani.

**3. La inmadurez crónica de Remsie; la frustración de Siri; la paciencia de Jamsie; y los insultos de Snapy.**

Faltaban sólo dos días para salir de vacaciones, y la relación de Sirius y Remus (Relación de amigos, no se me vayan a espantar!) iba de mal en peor. Remus no miraba, hablaba, mencionaba ni escuchaba al pobre Sirius, que hacía lo posible por recuperar la amistad de su amigo. (Ooo, me parte el alma! ;;) Sin embargo, Sirius no se rendiría tan fácilmente, mientras que James intentaba por todo los medios que esos dos niñatos hablaran de una vez por todas. Por otra parte, las chicas no le hicieron caso a la pobre Sus con su idea, y la pobre ni siquiera pudo exponerla, pero eso poco importaba, si durante transformaciones Remus daba una infantil y hermosa sonrisa- capaz de derretir el ártico- de disculpas al sin querer, decapitar a su ratón de laboratorio. (Tan delicado él)

- Ey, Moony!.- decía Sirius.

- James… escuchas a una mosca hablar?.- Decía Remus mirando distraídamente a su amigo con gafas.

- No, oigo a Sirius hablar… y te habla a ti Remus.- Remus le dirigió una fulminante mirada a su amigo, se dirigió hacia Sirius y dijo:

- Querías decirme algo S…

- Sí!.- saltó Sirius.- por fin mira, te quería decir que...

- Susan?.- Continuó Remus mirando a Susan que estaba detrás de Sirius, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

- Yo?.- Dijo Susan roja como un tomate y sobresaltada, mientras Lily a su lado ponía los ojos en blanco. (La paciencia es algo que no se verá muy a menudo por aquí)

- Conoces a otra Susan por aquí?.- le dijo Remus coquetamente acercándose a Sus que estaba que se derretía.

- Sí, de hecho ahí está Susan Hitchfel, es de… (Será estúpida…)

- Si, si… no me interesa esa tal Hitchfel, te preguntaba que si me decías algo.- Siguió Remus más cerca de la chica…

- Y.. yo no, no te iba a decir nada, pero ahora que lo mencionas hace días que me preguntaba…- Sus se detuvo de pronto y se puso colorada al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con Remus…

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Remus… La chica se puso nerviosa y continuó

- Porqué tienes tantas cicatrices en la cara, Lupin?- Dijo ella en voz baja, ahora era el turno del chico de ponerse nervioso… (Que no te va a decir, nena… no te lo va a decir)

- Ah?... eeh, yo, yo no tengo cicatrices, son solo… algo que no te importa Sutherland.- Dijo finalmente dándose media vuelta. Sus que cuando la ofendían se ponía de un genio que mejor ni contarles, se enfureció y le gritó.

- Está bien, Lupin, como quieras, de todos modos no me interesaba tampoco! imbécil!.- Remus hizo caso omiso de los gritos de Susan, mientras recogía sus cosas, tomaba con una mano el cuerpo del ratón, y con la otra la cabeza, y volvía a dirigirse hacia Sus.

- Mira Sutherland, ni yo ni el ratón tenemos la culpa de tus repentinos cambios de humor, pero si sigues insultándome, verás que si tendrás una muy buena razón para detestar a los ratones, ya que éste quedará estampado en tu cara, entendido?

- A no! a mí no me amenazas Lupin..- chilló Sus, Lily tuvo que sujetarla por el brazo para que esta no se fuera encima de Remus, y por suerte, la campana sonó, y el ambiente se calmó un poco. Ya en el pasillo, Sirius seguía en vano intentando que Remus lo tomara en cuenta.

- Eh, Remus, quieres hacer el favor de escucharme de una vez por…

- Hola Megan.- saludó Remus ignorando a Sirius una vez más, a una chica de quinto que casi se desmaya…

- Y después soy yo el inmaduro!.- alegó Sirius enojándose de a poco.

- Oigan chicos, se me había ocurrido un idea genial.- dijo James sentandose en una butaca de la sala común, despreocupadamente, haciendo ojitos a un grupo de chicas de sexto que lo miraban y reían entre ellas.

- Ya era hora- contestó Remus acostándose a lo largo de un sillón, de modo que Sirius no tuvo donde sentarse, y se estiró en el suelo, junto a la chimenea.

- Cual es la gran idea Prongs?.- preguntó con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Ya que ninguno tiene planes para las vacaciones podríamos ir de viaje…- Su idea tuvo como consecuencia que Remus se tambaleara peligrosamente en su sillón, y que Sirius abriera lo ojos y mirando a su amigo digiera:

- A si, y adonde pretendes que vayamos a Claforninia?

- California, Sirius.- le corrigió James. Y luego con una gran sonrisa que atrajo muchas miradas femeninas, dijo.- Exactamente, estaba pensando en Californ…

- Ja, ja, ja.- Rió sarcásticamente Remus.- si estás pensando que yo vaya con ése demente, entonces tu estás demente también. (La demencia también puede ser contagiosa)

- Vamos, no puedo creer que sean tan inmaduros, realmente esta vez sobrepasaron sus propios límites, aparte, nos haría bien ir lejos de aquí un tiempo, a descansar, y por supuesto cambiar de paisaje..

- Desde cuando a ti te interesa el paisaje, James?.- Le dijo Sirius

- Desde que vi las fotos de las chicas americanas en bikini, Pad.- parece que había pronunciado las palabras mágicas, Remus se incorporó lentamente en el sillón, mirando detenidamente a su amigo, mientras Sirius hacía lo mismo.

- Tienes un muy buen punto amigo.- Le dijo Remus muy serio.

- Desde luego.- continuó Sirius.- A propósito, Remus te quería decir que…

- Pero si pretendes que vaya con ése imbécil, entonces no llegamos a ninguna parte…

- Ése imbécil tiene nombre y apellido, Moony.- Dijo James, mirando con reproche a su amigo

- Ey!.- alegó Sirius ofendido mirando a James. Remus se encogió de hombros, y salió de la sala común, consiente de que todos los ojos femeninos del lugar estaban fijos en él. En seguida, Sirius miró a James con el ceño fruncido diciendo.

- Cómo mierda le puedo pedir disculpas si ni siquiera me pesca!

Remus caminaba muy distraídamente por el corredor, pensando en si hacía bien en enfadarse con Sirius, después de todo James tenía razón: Era Sirius. Y por otra parte el chico quería pedirle disculpas, el lo sabía… pero de todas formas era divertido que de vez en cuando, Sirius mostrara preocupación por alguien más. Caminando absorto en sus pensamientos, escuchó unas voces femeninas en otro corredor, se detuvo a escuchar.

- Sus, que tengo hambre, dinos de una vez tu idea!.- Esa sin duda era la voz de Evans, la segunda voz era la de Smith.

- Sí, Lily tiene razón, Sus cuéntanos de una vez.

- Está bien, miren la otra vez estuve pensando… ustedes saben que mi padre es Muggle, cierto?.- Hubo un silencio, en el que remus se imaginó que las otras dos asentían.- Bien, el caso es que el trabaja en una agencia de viaje, y por eso mismo le dan muchos descuentos…

- Quieres decir lo que yo creo que quieres decir?.- Habló entusiasmada Jane.

- Quiero decir que tiene disponibles tres pasajes para ir a Los Ángeles, California.

- Wow!.- Gritó Lily.- enserio? Nos invitas?

- Pues no, Lily, fíjate que les contaba esto solo para decirles que iría yo junto a Snape y Parkinson… claro que las invito amiga.- Remus sintió algo extraño, como una especie de emoción y comprendió que realmente si quería ir a California con sus amigos, y no necesariamente para cambiar de paisaje…

- Escuchando detrás de las puertas, Lupin, donde quedaron tus modales?.- Remus se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un chico de su misma edad, más bajo que él, nariz ganchuda, pelo sucio… se entiende quien es, no?.

- Cierra el pico Snivellus.- Le espetó Remus de mala gana.

- Donde están tus queridos amiguitos, los perdiste, Lupin?.- Snape tenía dibujada una desagradable sonrisa, y las chicas iban apareciendo por el corredor, mientras pasaban a lo lejos, Snape dijo de modo de despedida, y un poco más fuerte.

- Aunque creo que es mejor que te alejes de la gente, Lupin, no vaya a ser que sin querer queriendo le des un mordisco… aunque suena tentador, no? Así no pasarías las lunas llenas solo.- Remus miró a Snape con asco, y nuevamente, una sensación de odio hacia el mundo lo envolvió. Se dirigió a las chicas que lo miraban confundidas, y le gritó de mala gana.

- Qué le pasa a ustedes, otra vez metiendo las narices donde no deben?..- Luego hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano y finalmente gritó.- Fuera de aquí chismosas!.- Al ver que las chicas no se movían, sino que lo miraban enojadas, giró sobres sus talones murmurando cosas incomprensibles. (El es simplemente irresistible)

**--fin del capi--**

Holaissss, cómo están, otro cápitulo se nos va…. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen más de sus hermosos Reviews… como adelanto para el próximo cáp, les tengo:

- Siri: Al fin le pide disculpas a Remsie.  
- Remsie: Al fin escucha a su amigo, y lo perdona.  
- Jamsie: Se alegra mucho al ver el repentino cambio de opinión de sus amigos, respecto a su plan.  
- Además: Encuentros entre los merodeadores y las chicas, incluye; muestras de odio, sonrojos, peleas, insultos, más sonrojos, y mucho más!

Sigan leyendo, si, cariños…

Dany


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Y una vez a repetir como disco rayado, yo no soy Rowling, ni los personajes son míos y estoy empezando a hartarme de decir la misma estupidez todos los capítulos. Y weno, quería agradecer a todas las personitas preciosas que me han dejado reviwes, los kero!

**NenaOrion: **Hula! gracias x leer mi fic! sigue leyendo y comentando plis! bye! besos, Dany

**AldaParkinson: **Hola! weno, Remsie ta medio furiático x la luna llena, nena, entiéndelo pobrecito, si no se pone mono cuando ta enojaito? weno, en el prox capi viajan asi que sigue leyendo, porfi! besitos: Dany

**Rasaaabe: **Hola! lo se, lo se, Remsie ta enojon... pero pobrecito, entiendelo, cuando ta cercana la luna llena se pone medio... ya sabes, alterado, pero se le pasará... Siri... sep, un poco triste él, pero ya logrará hacer su punto y en cuanto a Jamsie, bueno, alguien tenía q poner un poco de orden no? jejeje, las chicas van a ir apareciendo cada vez más.. y sigue leyendo para enterarte del viaje! jeje okis, gracias x tu review! chau! besos, Dany

**4. Siri sonrojado, Remsie de buenas, y Jamsie preocupado por el tamaño de su cabeza.**

- Ok, alguien me puede explicar qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?.- preguntó Jane a sus amigas que miraban como Remsie caminaba furioso y se perdía de vista al doblar en una esquina.

- A-a.- Dijo Sus negando con la cabeza.

- Es extraño…- Murmuró Lily más para ella que para sus amigas.

- El qué?.- Dijo Jane distraídamente mientras las chicas volvían a su Sala Común.

- Ustedes no usan sus oídos, no? (Porqué es que me suena tan conocida esa frase)

- Qué?.- exclamó Sus enojada.- claro que sí, no estás llamando sordas?.

- Cállate Sus.- le espetó Jane.- Lil, pasa algo?

- Claro! Que si!. Pero no sé qué es!.- dijo Lily enfadada.- A menos que….

- Que?.- la animaron sus amigas.

- Escucharon a Quejicus?.- Las chicas asintieron, y Sus dijo

- Si… dijo algo de la luna llena y morder a alguien… pero qué tiene eso de…oh!.- Dijo Sus cayendo en la cuenta. (Enhorabuena!)

- Claro!.- aportó Jane…- Y Lupin se puso muy tenso y se enfadó. No será que…- de pronto dejó de hablar, parecía que las tres chicas pensaban en lo mismo, y si Remus era un…

- No, pero qué tontería.- exclamó asustada Sus.

- Cómo se nos ocurre.- Dijo Jane también asustada. (Uf, claro, como se les ocurre!)

- No, tienen razón, es imposible que Lupin sea un…

- Que Remus sea un qué, perdón?.- dijo una voz detrás de Lily, la chica se sobresaltó, y se encontró frente a frente con James que la miraba receloso.

- N.. no nada, potter, no te metas en nuestras cosas, son cosas de chicas.

- Remus es cosa de chicas?.- preguntó Jamsie.- Vamos, puedes inventar algo mejor, Evans.

- No te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti tarado, y déjame en paz, si?.- Le espetó Lily a Jamsie y se fue muy enojada seguida de sus amigas.

- En un momento están de lo mejor, y al otro momento son capases de matarte… realmente no las entiendo.- Dijo Jamesie finalmente caminando en busca de Remus.

Sirius estaba tirado en su cama con la almohada en la cara, cuando James entra con Remus y dice a ambos:

- Esto se aclara aquí, y ahora.- Acto seguido, cierra la puerta con un maleficio, de un rápido movimiento les quita la varita a ambos, y se deja caer como si nada a su cama.

- Dame mi varita James.- le espetó Remus que estaba de pésimo humor.

- No hasta que escuches a Sirius, y éste te pida disculpas Remus.

- Que me des MI VARITA, JAMES!.- Gritó enfadado. Mirando a su amigo que seguía tumbado en su cama.

- No.

- Mira, si no me la das…

- Qué vas a hacer?.- lo retó James.- Me harás la ley del hielo, realmente me importa muy poco Remus..- Sirius que había estado cayado todo ese rato, se incorporó, tomó su almohada y se la lanzó en la cara a Remus, haciendo que ese se sobresaltara, y después volvió a tenderse en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

- James… dame la varita, si no quieres que te la meta en el…Ouch!.- Sirius le había lanzado un libro muy pesado de pociones. Remus lo miró indignado, y continuó ignorándolo.- QUE ME DES LA VARITA, MIERDA!.- Gritó Remus fuera de sí, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre James.- DÉJA DE LANZARME COSAS, ENFERMO!.- Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Sirius que le había lanzado un zapato.

- Ajá!- exclamó éste radiante.- Por fin me hablas!

- "Por fin me hablas".- Repitió Remus con voz molesta.- Se puede saber por qué me lanzas cosas?

- Era la única manera…- respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, y continuó.- Ahora me tendrás que escuchar.

- Qué, qué, QUÉ!.- Dijo Remusin impaciente.- Habla rápido! (UF, Con la paciencia este chico no se lleva)

- Bueno!.- en ese momento, James se sentó en la cama mirando el espectáculo. Sirius pidiendo disculpas a alguien, esto había que verlo.- Remus, yo no quise decirte eso, y de verdad que lo si…- Se detuvo un momento, luego dirigiéndose a James le dijo.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?. ¿Qué miras?.

- Oh, nada solo quiero verte a ti pedirle disculpas a alguien.- Sirius bufó, y miró a Remus que lo miraba a los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

- Está bien..- dijo Sirius retomando su postura, y mirando a Remus.- Yo lo sien….- De nuevo dejó de hablar. Remus esperó un rato y luego le espetó.

- QUÉ.

- Que… yjyokosentiodomucho!.- dijo Sirius, y las palabras salieron tan deprisa que sonaron como un trabalenguas.-

- Qué?.- repitió Remus, un poco más calmado, aunque había entendido lo que Sirius había dicho.

- Queyolosientomucho.- Repitió Sirius que cada vez se ponía de un color parecido al pelo de Lily.

- Disculpa, no entendí.- Dijo Remus disfrutando la situación; James también miraba a Sirius expectante mientras comía una manzana.

- Que yo lo siento mucho.- Dijo esta vez completamente rojo pero más lento y en voz baja.

- Mmmm, no escuché.- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa, James sólo disfrutaba del show.

- QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO!.- Gritó finalmente Sirius tan rojo como la manzana de James, que se echó a reír junto a Remus.- Qu… QUÉ LES PASA A USTEDES!.

- Ja ja…. Nada..- dijo Remus entre risas.- Cielos, nunca creía que vería a Sirius Black sonrojado…. Realmente impresionante.- Sirius se ruborizó aún más, era una mezcla de vergüenza y de enojo. Cuando al fin terminaron de reírse, Remus miró a Sirius y le dijo un poco más serio, pero aún sonriendo.

- Está bien, Sirius. La próxima vez ten más cuidado con lo que dices y nos evitamos todo este embrollo, si?.- Sirius sonrió triunfante, y luego dijo a James.

- Sigue en pie tu oferta, prongs?.- James lo miró sin entender.

- Qué oferta?.- Remus entendió en seguida y respondió por él.

- California, Jamie boy, California.- James sonrió de una manera muy infantil, se incorporó y dijo.

- Claro que si!.- Luego se dirigió a Remus y borró la sonrisa.- Remsie, si quieres llegar con vida a América, no vuelvas a llamarme así.

- No me llames Remsie y tenemos un trato.

- No puedo creer que mañana nos vayamos fuera de este país.- Dijo Sus con voz soñadora cuando caminaban al Gran Comedor para cenar, al día siguiente.

- Lo sé!.- Dijo Lily con la misma voz de su amiga.- Lo pasaremos genial…

- Sí, y se imaginan cuántos chicos deben haber allá?.- Dijo Jane, sus amigas la miraron y Sus la reprochó.

- Siempre pensando en chicos, no Jane?

- Claro! Qué sería de mí sin esos… IDIOTAS!.- Gritó Jane al tropezar con Sirius que la sostuvo para que no se cayera.

- Hola hermosa, lindo día no?.- Le dijo éste aún tomando a Jane que se aferraba de él para no caerse.

- Suéltame Black, te lo advierto…

- Como quieras.- dijo Sirius y la soltó. Jane cayó al suelo ante las risas de los merodeadores, y las miradas de furia y risas contenidas de sus amigas. Jane le dio una patada a Sirius en la parte de atrás de las rodillas, éste se tambaleó, y Jane aún desde el suelo le dio una buena patada en un sitio que no debía.

- Ou!.- Exclamó Sirius al tiempo que caía al suelo, y Jane se levantaba furiosa, y miraba a sus amigas.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicas.- le espetó y se fue enfurecida con mucho cuidado de pisar a Sirius. Sus amigas la observaron alejarse, y mientras Sirius se levantaba ofendido, Sus miraba a Remus con una mirada fría, aún no olvidaba que el muchacho la había amenazado con un ratón de laboratorio decapitado; y Lily miraba a James con odio.

- Me encantan tus miradas, Evans, son tan… dulces.- dijo con sorna, haciendo que tanto Siri como Remsie estallaran en una carcajada.

- Ja, ja.- Exclamó Lily sarcástica mirando a James con odio y sintiendo como se le subían los colores de a poco.- Muy chistoso Potter, es todo lo que puedes hacer? Es extraño, con la enorme cabezota que tienes me imaginé que tendrías algo de cerebro, vamos Sus- Dijo y se fue con la nariz alta seguida de su amiga.

James bufó y caminó al comedor junto sus amigos, haciendo como si no lo hubiera importado el comentario de la pelirroja; aunque en la noche se despertara a la 1.30 de la madrugada de un salto, preguntando a sus amigos si tenía la cabeza muy grande.

**-- fin del cap--**

Holaaaa, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, que lo hice lo ma´s largo que pude…. Estoy un poco apurada asique les adelanto al tiro que:

- Un viaje por aire no es muy bienvenido para los tres chicos.  
- Las chicas sin embargo, de lo más emocionadas.  
- Alguien se pierde en el aeropuerto de EEUU  
- Chicos y las chicas disfrutan del hotel  
- El encuentro de ambos grupos causa más que un simple enojo.

Muchas gracias, sigan leyendo, besitos:

Loony Dany


End file.
